


Class in Session

by orphan_account



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, i just wanted to write vinny angst, only mentions of steph evan and jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HABIT wants to teach Vinny a lesson. Vinny doesn't want to learn.





	

"Loss is something tragic. It takes from you without remorse, no matter how much you plea and cry and beg, loss doesn't give two shits about you."

"Loss _breaks_ you."

They're sitting in the dark, one across from another. There's barely any light in the room, but there's moonlight that squeezes through the window blinds. The small peering of light shines enough so he can see the glint of deviousness in its eyes that aren't its. Its grin can be seen just as well, though it was more chaotic than kind. He knows this expression. It's planning something.

"Vinny Everyman has experienced loss like no other. He's watched people on the outside fade away, becoming distant at first but then grabbed and hauled away out of existence. He loses his closest friends as they slowly become delicacies for the higher beings. He watches them be swallowed up one by one, easy peasy. "

He shifts uncomfortably at this, he knows this already. It's like salt in his wounds when it speaks. He rubs his face tiredly. It was right, he couldn't remember anything about his family, his friends, hell, even his girlfriend. It was so long ago he lost them and he wasn't even sure was real in his mind anymore. his friends though, he remembers them. Jeff, Evan and Steph were all his close friends. They were inside this mess with him thoroughly and they understood the pain, the fear, the paranoia. Now they weren't, two of them were dead and the other one was being possessed by the thing staring right at him.

"But our faithful Everyman has stuck it through. He's a trooper, taking hit after hit after hit. He stays alive for answers, thinks about the big picture. He wants to learn, to thrive, in honor of whatever's left of his friends. He risks his life for what- to get answers? It's brave, truly. It's astounding how determined you are to finish, how badly you want to bury the hatchet on this big ol' mystery. You're a protector, Vin, you make sure everyone's safe and sound before finally resting. You're a hero!"

Vinny  doesn't believe the glorification for one second. Sure, a good amount of the stuff the thing is saying is true, but that doesn't make him a hero, it makes him a survivor. It's just trying to butter him up, sweet talk him for god knows what reason. HABIT grabs his shoulder suddenly, making him jerk back. It’s grip is tight and it laughs as it crawls forward ferally. It stares Vinny straight in the eyes, painfully squeezing his shoulder, cracking that shit eating grin at him again.

"But you see, even you, Vinny, have a breaking point, and I'll be damned if I don't hit it soon."

After a pat to the cheek, HABIT gets up and strolls across the flooring to the kitchen, it then digs through the fridge with a casual hum. It chugs down a water bottle like nothing, giving Vinny time to dwell on his words. He didn't break, he wasn't going to let HABIT break him. He promised Evan he'd return back safe, he told him that he'd stay alive for him. It doesn't matter how bad shit got, Evan needed him. Sure, his friend was being possessed with slim chances of ever being free of that state, but he needed to be strong for Evan. He's going to uphold his promise like the good friend he is and make sure that he doesn't break for anyone. Didn't HABIT know this?

"Alright, lecture’s over, but stay in your seat. I feel like this lesson needs a little more… hands-on learning, per se."

There's a moment of silence and Vinny isn't sure if he should feel more tense or less tense. What the fuck did he mean by _'hands-on'_? A million concepts came to his mind in regards to the words and none of them were good. Before he can ask, there was a bang from another room followed by screaming. This made him stumble to his feet, scared from the yell. He watches as the deity opens up one of the back doors and drags a stranger out. It mercilessly grabs the person by the shirt collar and tosses them onto the ground without effort. HABIT cackles and leaps on the back of the stranger like a hunter attacking it's prey. It blocks out the person's screaming by clamping a hand over their mouth, adding a few 'shut the fuck ups' here and there. Its nails dug into the victim's cheek, making them look up at the human.

"Who is that?"

"Meet your meat, Everyman."

"What?"

"God, did you fucking fall asleep during your lecture? Do I have to spell everything out for you Vinny?"

He steps back, eyes focusing on the stranger. He knew how HABIT was, how it liked to throw random passersby into their house and make lacerations on them like it was nothing. It didn't care about their lives or their families or anything like that. It was a savage. Vinny isn't anything like the HABIT, or at least not in his opinion. He's kinder, gentle, he couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted to. However, HABIT seemed like it wanted that to change.

"We talked about breaking, how loss breaks you..how your will can break....It's metaphorical, Vin. I wanna see how much your will can take. I wanna see it break and crumble."

HABIT stares dully. it wasn't seeming to click with its housemate. It rolls its eyes and shoves the victim's face down, resting its elbows and staring at poor, ignorant Vinny.

_"For fucks sake Vin, you gotta break the poor fucker's neck."_

The response from Vinny was a ‘what’ followed by overwhelming negative response, which wasn't surprising. So HABIT upped the stakes. It shook its head and tucked it's hand in it's pocket, pulling out some chains. HABIT turned its back, keeping the victim’s head down with its foot as it hogtied the man with the chains.

"I don't think you understand, you don't have a choice. Break the guy's neck or..ooh, hold on, let's get the dice out."

HABIT plops down and sits criss-crossed on top of the stranger, digging in its other pocket and taking out the infamous multi-sided body part dice. The deity rolls it onto the floor with a happy chuckle and then checks it.

"Well, if you don't kill this man it seem's like I'll be forced to kill him, as well as breaking...Evan's.. mm, right leg. It'll be no pain for me of course but I can make it a _hell_ of a time for Jennings, you know."

Vinny flinches at the mention of his friend's name aloud. He hasn't heard it in a long time. He needed to think about his choice carefully. It was the lesser of the two evils to kill the man though the guilt would devastate him that he actually had blood on his own hands. It was better to keep Evan safe. Sacrifices had to be made. He didn't want to kill. It would make him and HABIT similar and he really, really didn't want that. He had to make a decision and by the looks of HABIT's expression, he needed to make it quick. It didn't have time for bullshitting around.

"Fine. I’ll kill him."

"That your final answer?"

"Yeah, HABIT."

"That's my boy."

HABIT gets up, tucking the dice in its pocket. It stands across from Vinny and gives him that devilish grin again. Its hands grab his shoulders again, making him flinch. The thing takes a deep breath, pretending to tear up and wipe the tears as if it were a proud parent.

"I can't believe my little Vinny's making his first kill. I'm so proud!"

Vinny stares blank faced. He honestly has no clue what the fuck was wrong with this asshole.

"Just move so I can get this over with, p..please."

With a chuckle, the deity swiftly moves with ease behind him, giving Vinny full access to the stranger at hand. The tied up person struggled, yelling at Vinny to help them, untie them, not to do it. He stares down at the person, then looks back at HABIT. It smiles. Vinny feels like shit.

It only occurred to Vin at that moment that he wasn't extremely sure how to kill someone. Sure, he'd seen movies and he'd definitely witnessed a few murders on HABIT's account. He had seen his housemate break a few necks in his time, probably more than he'd like to. The closest he had ever come to fighting was when he and the boys used to horse around with each other. But killing someone was completely new. Vinny did his best though.

The kill happens like a blur. It starts off with Vinny awkwardly positioning himself behind the stranger, who's yelling Vinny had drowned out. He places one hand on the person's chin and the other on the top of their head in a tight, firm grip. He can feel them swallow nervously and the guilt pierces him like a knife. Vinny mumbles a sorry before brutally twisting their neck upwards with force. A snap was heard and in a moment the body went limp. Vinny stares at his hands. He took someone's life with those hands. He mumbles sorry again then gets up slowly, shaking from impact. He didn't even want to look at the HABIT.

"Good job Vin! You get an A+ and a gold star for effort. Sure, you could use a little improvement here or there, but you did damn fine job for a first timer!"

HABIT was practically beaming at him, it's hands clasped together in a slow clap. Vinny felt the eyes of the being on him and he couldn't dare look it in the eye.

"Are you satisfied, you fuck?"

Vinny's voice was cold and bitter, but soft. There wasn't any sign of emotion other than anger in it. It was unusual, but it made HABIT delighted.

"That depends. you feel broken yet?"

The man looked the thing in the eye at that point. He wishes so badly to be broken, to be done with all this. He was at the point that he wish he could die instead of seeing all these lives be taken for no proper reason. He wanted it all to stop, to be broken so he didn't have to think about it anymore. Vinny  Everyman was so fucking tired of being the hero.

But he remembers his friends, his family, his fans. People do care about him, and he cares about the people, whether they're dead or alive. So much crazy shit was happening that he was sure Jeff, Evan and Steph were alive somewhere. He’s sure of it. That's why he won't break. He loves his friends. They've only done nothing but believe in him, stay strong for him and care about him. He's not about to fail them. He won't give up. They wouldn't give up on him.

"Nope."

HABIT grinned.

"Then yes. It'd be too easy to break you in one shot. I'll break you at some point, Everyman. But for now, class dismissed."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that got a little sad
> 
> critiques are highly appreciated! please tell me what you think!! 
> 
> send me requests! my tumblr is xoltol.tumblr.com !! :)


End file.
